


Heart

by citrussunscreen



Category: Bloody Monday
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Otoya tells Fujimaru why he still has a heart. Fujimaru/Otoya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

**Title:** Heart  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** Fujimaru, Otoya  
**Pairing:** Fujimaru/Otoya  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** none  
**Length:** ~700 **  
A/N:** Started liking this series after watching the jdrama. I have yet to read more than 2 volumes of the manga. xD Happy Valentine’s Day!~

They took Fujimaru’s heart, chopped it into pieces, burned it and then spread it all over the ocean. With each death before Fujimaru, a part of his heart would die and vanish into nothing, when someone he cared about, someone he held precious to him disappeared from his field of vision, Otoya could tell that a part of Fujimaru’s heart would disappear too. Otoya moved his head to the side so that he could watch Fujimaru sleep.

He could feel Fujimaru hold tightly onto his hand and then relax, only to hold tightly onto his hand again. It was a pattern that kept repeating itself when Fujimaru was asleep, when their fingers were entwined together.

‘Fujimaru’, Otoya mouthed as he squeezed the other’s hand a little.

Suddenly, Fujimaru’s eyes opened. And even though the room was dark, Otoya noticed and let out a gasp, he wasn’t expecting Fujimaru to wake up.

“Otoya…”, Fujimaru murmured, blinking a couple of times as his free hand reached out to caress Otoya’s cheeks.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Otoya whispered, looking down.

“No”, Fujimaru sighed before pulling his best friend into his arms, “just wanted to make sure you were still next to me”, Fujimaru closed his eyes and softly brushed Otoya’s forehead with his lips. As though if he pressed too hard, Otoya would break and fade into nothing but a memory.

Otoya liked and didn’t like this Fujimaru at the same time. He liked the proximity they were at, he liked the smell of his friend, the way he can hear Fujimaru breathe and feel his warmth. But he didn’t like the other’s insecurities, the words that dripped without confidence and the lips that could barely brighten into a smile.

Slowly, Otoya wrapped his arms around Fujimaru too, “what are you saying?” Otoya clutched tightly onto Fujimaru’s back, “I’ll surely be here.”

As though Otoya had said something too sensitive, Fujimaru had taken in a breath before rolling to the side so that he had Otoya pinned beneath him.

And Otoya didn’t say anything as he looked up at Fujimaru. Even though there were no traces of tears rolling down his cheeks, Otoya could tell that Fujimaru was crying.

“How can I be sure you’ll always be here with me?” Fujimaru asked, knowing that his question was immature, knowing that he was finding it difficult to trust anything, anyone.

Blinking, Otoya smiled a little and answered honestly, “just like how I know you’ll always be there next to me, right, Fujimaru?”

Collapsing, Fujimaru placed his head beside Otoya’s head, “you, how do you believe that I’ll always be next to you?”

“Because it’s you, Fujimaru”, Otoya ran his fingers through Fujimaru’s hair, “and because it’s me.”

Fujimaru laughed a little bitterly before he whispered into Otoya’s ear, “you’ll keep on believing even though I don’t have a heart anymore?”

“I know”, Otoya turned his head so that he could press his forehead against Fujimaru’s forehead, “I know that they used you and robbed your heart, but Fujimaru, you can feel pain and sorrow, and you can even ask me how I can be sure I’ll always be with you, Fujimaru, you can still feel, do you know why?”

“No”, Fujimaru mumbled curiously as his fingers went to rub Otoya’s ear, feeling the silky skin beneath his fingers calmed him.

Otoya reached out to gently touch Fujimaru’s cheeks, “because you still have a heart”, Otoya paused as he listened to the sound of Fujimaru breathing, “even though they took your heart, you still have my heart, my heart is your heart.”

They may have taken Fujimaru’s heart, and that was something Otoya found that he could never forgive, but for now, it was okay, because Fujimaru was still living, he still had people he loves and people that loves him. And though they may not look forward to tomorrow, Otoya would keep lying in Fujimaru’s bed, watching the other sleep, he would squeeze Fujimaru’s hand to remind the other that he’s there. And he’d keep telling his best friend that he’d give his heart to him, if only to replace the one that no longer existed because he wanted to see it, even if it was just the tiniest smile, it was a smile that made his heart whole.


End file.
